1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) provided in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance of radio communication technologies, communication systems have evolved in stepwise manner. The Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is a representative 4th generation mobile communication system. The LTE system supports diverse services including broadcast services.
The LTE system supports the Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) such that the terminal supporting MBMS is capable of receiving the MBMS service subscribed by the user within the network providing the MBMS service.
However, the MBMS service of the related art has a drawback in that it is difficult to determine whether a specific MBMS service session has started with the MBMS service protocol. Also, when the MBMS service is provided on multiple frequencies, there is a need of defining the rule for the terminal to select the base station operating on one of the frequencies.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.